Werewolf of London (1935)/Character list
Alf Alf is a fictional security guard and a minor character featured in the 1935 horror film Werewolf of London by director Stuart Walker. He was played by actor Jeffrey Hassel. Alf was an Englishman approximately in his late thirties or early forties who worked as a guard at the London Zoological Gardens. He had short hair, a thin mustache and spoke with a cockney accent. He was married and the father of at least two children. One evening, on the night of the full moon, Alf's blonde-haired mistress, whose name is unknown, came to the zoo to see him while he working. He unlocked the front gate to let her in, complaining about how the animals in the wolf paddocks had been wailing all evening. The two embraced and Alf told her that he really should not be engaging in such behavior. She told him that he didn't love his wife and kids - only her. She called him a fool that was tied to a white-faced, whimpering scarecrow of a woman. She encouraged him to leave his family to come away with her - a notion which Alf gave some consideration to. As the two began kissing, Alf heard the cries of some wild animal. He ran off to investigate, leaving his mistress by herself. While he was gone, werewolf Wilfred Glendon stalked up behind her and chased her through the zoo before ultimately killing her. Barman Boy Charteris Coolie (I) Coolie (II) The coolie is a fictional servant and a minor character featured in the 1935 horror film Werewolf of London by director Stuart Walker. He was played by actor Wong Chung. Coolie is an old form informal term referring to slaves or indentured servants found in the regions of South Asia such as China and the Philippines. This unnamed man worked as a servant for an expedition in Tibet financed by Doctor Wilfred Glendon of London. The man, or coolie, expressed concern to the leader of the group over the dangers of traveling through the mountains at night. He believed that the valley the expedition was leading them towards was filled with demons. The head coolie told Doctor Glendon about the superstitious fears of his men, alluding to the notion that they would refuse to travel any further. Daisy Detective (I) Detective (II) Drunk woman Ettie Coombes Evans Forsythe Hawkins Head coolie The head coolie is a fictional servant and a minor character featured in the 1935 horror film Werewolf of London by director Stuart Walker. He was played by actor Louis Vincenot. Coolie is an old form informal term referring to slaves or indentured servants found in the regions of South Asia such as China and the Philippines. This unidentified was charged with administering orders to the Chinese servants, or coolies, during an expedition in the mountains of Tibet. The expedition was being funded by Doctor Wilfred Glendon. The head coolie, as well as the men under his care expressed many concerns and he argued with Doctor Glendon as to the potential dangers of the expedition. He believed that the valley the expedition was leading them towards was filled with demons. Doctor Glendon's colleague, Hugh Renwick, asked him what would happen if the men refused to journey any further, to which Glendon replied, "Then we'll go on alone, of course". Hotel manager Hugh Renwick Jenkins John Bull Lisa Glendon Lisa Glendon was the wife of scientist Wilfred Glendon. She lived at Glendon Manor in London, England in the early 20th century. Lisa Glendon was a childhood friend and former love interest of Paul Ames, who usually called her Lee. When her husband began behaving in a stern and isolated manner, Lisa grew detached and resumed her former friendship with Paul Ames. It was only a short while later that Lisa came to realize that the reason behind her husband's odd behavior was because he was a werewolf. Maid Millie Moncaster Mother Paul Ames Photographer Plimpton Mister Plimpton was the butler for the Glendon estate in London, England during the 1930s. He was aware that his employer, Wilfred Glendon, was a botanist who had been working on mysterious experiments in his laboratory. Plimpton had a discussion with Glendon's assistant, Mister Hawkins, but tried his best into prying into his master's business too much. Priest The priest is a fictional unnamed member of the clergy and a minor character featured in the 1935 horror film Werewolf of London by director Stuart Walker. He was played by actor Egon Brecher. This unidentified man was of British descent and appeared to be in his mid-fifties. He worked as a missionary in Tibet since the late 1890s and worked closely with the Tibetan people. In the mid 1930s, the priest was traveling by camel down a steep embankment when he came upon Doctor Wilfred Glendon and his colleague, Hugh Renwick. They were the first white men he had seen in over forty years. He greeted them with the Latin phrase, Pax vobiscum. Glendon told the priest about his search for the rare Mariphasa lupine lumina flower, which blooms only under the light of the moon. The priest seemed familiar with this and said that sometimes there are things that are best not to be bothered with. Glendon told him of the valley where they believed they could find the flower and the priest said that he had never heard of anyone ever returning from that valley. He ended their conversation by telling them they were foolish for continuing on such a journey, but without fools, there would be no wisdom. Prima Donna Streetwalker Thomas Forsythe Timothy Whack Wilfred Glendon Yogami